Reunion
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Some little things really had changed, while the others still remained same.


Some little things really had changed, while the others still remained same.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reunion**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Mana Khemia © Gust**

**Warning: Post-game thingie, set on Roxis' ending, slight RoxisVayne and maybe FlayAnna**

**Let's enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Whether it was the same workshop they used to have or not, Roxis couldn't exactly tell. It was still the same room with rusty cauldron and dusty desk. The room became a little worn out. They really need to fix the floor or someone would trip and even fell down. The smell of many synthesizes still remained there. From the bitter smell of cure jar until the sweet, lingering smell of unipuni pudding. Then he remembered that he used to make some for satisfying Nikki's sweet addict and to see Vayne's smiling face while eating.

That was little things—little sweet fragments of memories which he couldn't help but smile when remembered it.

Where was he again—oh yes, reunion. Years had passed after their graduation. And one day, after he had some sparring with Vayne in the open field nearby, he found a letter of invitation in their mailbox. The writing was definitely Flay's, that messy handwriting really hadn't changed. After he gave it to Vayne and saw something about how dazzling the boy's smile could be, Roxis couldn't help but formed a slight smile on his lips and suggest Vayne that they should came.

So this was how they were. Going back to Al-Revis academy and checking the school and their teachers, then stop by their old yet full of memory workshop.

It sometimes surprised Roxis about how their bond of friendship worked. All of them really came and didn't miss this little reunion between eight people—okay, six people, a ghost, and an alien would do. Gosh, even Muppy travelled all the way back to the earth just to meet all of them. What a power of friendship.

Then he thought it up again, a few years had passed and there must be some changes occurred to each individual person. To note it, he observed further on each one.

Roxis looked up on Philo, who was checking the cauldron and told something about making a pois—no, a medicine for everyone. There was not any big difference in her characteristic after all. Back then she is an energetic girl with explosion in her cauldron. But, what now. Still an energetic woman with possible explosion occurred if she tried to touch their old cauldron. She even somehow became more energetic nowadays.

However, Roxis really glad for her. A year ago, he and Vayne finally figured a way to remove Philo's disease. And when they tried and actually it worked, he never forgot about how Philo cried so hard yet smiled with so many word of gratitude. And about how Vayne jumped to hug Philo and then embraced Roxis and crying so hard. It must be relieving for him, to save his friend with only his hands and not by wishing about it. That side of Vayne really got a hold of Roxis' heart.

While Philo didn't really change at all, Nikki had undergone some noticeable changes. That noisy girl somehow became a calm and respectful woman. She already a mother, after all. Her husband must be an unordinary man, to have her became more mature like that. And something more to note: her hair grew longer, as long as Philo's hair length.

When Roxis looked up at Pamela, ha couldn't tell if that girl had any difference than herself in past years ago. Physically, because—well, she was a ghost. And of course she was still the same spoiled Pamela whose smile was really—unresistable. You really couldn't say 'no' to her. And when Roxis saw her giving Vayne a puppy eyes look just for asking a reunion gift, he noted that Pamela didn't change at all.

(And what, a-reunion-gift?)

The same went to the soft, pinky creature who was hugged so tight by Philo. For a second, Roxis gave some sympathy to Muppy. Well, now he knew that Philo still had her addiction towards some pinky-fluffy things.

Muppy said that he became a generous (really?) king in his planet. Pamela and Philo clasped their hands to celebrate that while the others just sweat dropping. Roxis couldn't stop wondering about how long before Muppy's kingdom fell apart because of their arrogant prince—oh, he already became a king. When Flay told some critical joke about that and made Vayne laughing a little, Roxis couldn't help but petted the man's silver hair.

It was—it always so soft, like a cat's fur.

When he caught Vayne blushing due to their contact, Roxis quickly withdrew his hand.

Uppering his gaze from Vayne's reddened face, he met his eyes with Flay's golden one. This man didn't change that much too. Still the same Flay with smug smile and lively presence. He heard some rumors about Flay creating some dark organization, but to see him joking and laugh abruptly like that made those rumors faded away from Roxis' brain.

Roxis heard Anna scolding Philo (about made Muppy fainting because of her killer hugs) and he swore that he saw Flay smiling softly. Oh wow, don't say that—was it even possible?

Ah then again, Roxis did remembered about Flay and Anna sometime went out somewhere secretly just two of them. Anna covered it for some activity to help their upperclassman grade, but who knew.

Anna herself became a quite delicate woman now. With no much character development, but became more attractive in appearance.

…err, was he checking Anna or what?

Just when he snap out of his inner thought, ha could feel the familiar warmth of his friends' conversation. About how Philo made a mess then Nikki tried to help her but ended up in a worse mess, and Anna scolded them both then the rest just got along and helped them.

Some little things really had changed, while the others still remained same. And maybe, from a few next years they would meet again and Roxis would find out that they still hadn't changed so much.

And if you ask about himself and Vayne, Roxis couldn't really tell about their changes and development. A person can't judge himself, and he spent too much time with Vayne to actually noticed if that silver haired man became more different than before

Vayne would still remain Vayne, after all.

"Ow, but Roxis, something's really going on between you two, isn't it?"

Vayne tilted his head, while Roxis quirked a brow.

"Aww, come on. I mean—you do have a beautiful pair of rings on your ring fingers."

All of their friends looked up on their hands and smirking wickedly.

"N—no! I mean—this is…"

Roxis's voice faltered down as their smiles became more obvious. Vayne just laughed groggily without saying much.

It was already so clear—for them.

There might something different about his relationship with Vayne nowadays, so yeah, maybe some little things between them changed.

While holding Vayne's hand, Roxis cleared his throat to announce about some important things.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Oh God. I just make my first English fic and I don't know what to say. It is really awkward and so many grammatical mistakes and I don't know. I just- /run /hide

Kurii-chan.


End file.
